The present application describes systems and techniques relating to dynamically managing data conveyance between devices such as computing devices.
In general, a client may be updated to receive new data from a server in either of two ways. First, a browser (or other client-side application) may intermittently ask the server for new data (often referred to as “pulling” data). Second, the server may send new data to the client as the data becomes available (often referred to as “pushing” data).